20 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Teresa Bojarska; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Obywatele mają głos - Gniew kobiet; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 20 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3513; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3514; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Tom - Tom w Londynie; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:55 Budzik - Zwierzęta chronione - Bieszczady 10:25 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Moja farma - Fernando w Wenezueli; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 11:05 Przyjaciele; talk-show 11:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 23 - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 912; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1301; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dzień Nauki - Polska 2007 - Samolot od kuchni; magazyn 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 9; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3515; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3516; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1306 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 917; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Yeti; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni III - odc. 5 (Lost III, ep. 5, The Cost of Living) - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:15 Zagubieni III - odc. 6 (Lost III, ep. 6, I Do) - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:10 Sprawa dla reportera 22:50 Łossskot w Gdyni - Studio Festiwalowe XXXII FPFF; magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Teleexpress nocą 23:25 Na własne oczy - Cyrkówki w Indiach - Gwiezdny pocałunek; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2002) 00:25 Wielki Wóz; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 01:45 Kobra - Bracia Rico; spektakl teatralny 02:50 Był taki dzień - 20 września; felieton 02:50 Notacje - Ida Haendel; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 77/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 78/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o tyciej myszce i sześciu króliczkach skoczkach; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 14 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 56; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - Niedokończona sprawa; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - Żegnaj nadziejo; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 13:00 Co ci dolega? - Trudna decyzja; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show 14:45 Detektyw w sutannie - Klątwa mumii; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Detektyw w sutannie - Wizyta w ZOO; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - Nigdy nie będę taki sam; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:20 Puchar UEFA - Groclin - Crvena Zvezda Belgrad - w przerwie meczu Panorama 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 517; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 275 21:00 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Dr House - odc. 3/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:30 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 23:45 Niezależni; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:40 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 13; serial TVP 01:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:27 Kamera Kuriera 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny 10:10 Pogoda 10:12 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:27 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:07 Kurier Komentarze 15:24 Serwis Kulturalny 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:05 Życie za murem - Gospodarka niedoborów odc. 3; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.30 Sekret Laury (159) - telenowela 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.45 Graczykowie (74) - serial komediowy 09.15 Strażnik Teksasu (144) - serial sensacyjny 10.15 13 posterunek (13) - serial komediowy 10.45 Miodowe lata (86) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (940) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (63): Dzieci (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (182) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (549) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (94) - serial komediowy 15.15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.35 13 posterunek (14) - serial komediowy 17.05 Miodowe lata (87) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (550) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (941) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Ekipa (3) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (24) - serial sensacyjny 00.15 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.15 Nocne randki TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.35 Telesklep 06.30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07.30 Na Wspólnej (844) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.00 Nigella gryzie - magazyn 10.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.05 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 13.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Bez śladu (2) - serial kryminalny 15.15 Marina (12) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (845) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Jedyna, prawdziwa miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000, reż. Lorraine Senna, wyk. David Hasselhoff 23.25 Agenci NCIS (2) - serial kryminalny 00.25 Twarzą w twarz (3) - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Multikino - magazyn 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.10 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Nic straconego - powtórki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Sztućce - jemy!; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Afisz - Stach z Warty Szukalski; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nasze domy - odc.2/12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Walońskie marzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 84; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Errata do biografii - Bajkopisarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO 14:45 ROPCiO; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na misyjnym szlaku - Napo; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Trudny wiek? Trudny czas...; reportaż 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Sztućce - jemy!; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Cukierki i papierki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Ożenek; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Maria Peszek, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Seniuk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Trela, Agata Pruchniewska, Zbigniew Kosowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja I); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Katyń - 60 dni na planie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Cukierki i papierki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Ożenek; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Maria Peszek, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Seniuk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Trela, Agata Pruchniewska, Zbigniew Kosowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Film znaleziony w Katyniu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Józef Gębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Ośrodek Karta - fundacja, niezależna organizacja pozarządowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Reporterzy - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Balkon z widokiem - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Zamach - film sensacyjny 21:55 Nie z tego świata - serial science fiction 22:55 15 minut - film sensacyjny 01:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny TV 4 05:40 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Nikon 08:35 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Saint-Tropez (43) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 South Beach (3) - serial obyczajowy 11:40 Big Brother 4:1 - nominacje - reality show 12:40 Wybrańcy fortuny (11) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (12) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Zamieńmy się żonami w Ameryce (4): Blackburn / Johnson - reality show 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Przeboje i podboje - komedia romantyczna 23:25 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Jacek Poniedziałek, Michał Koterski - talk-show 00:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:50 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:15 Zakończenie programu HBO2 06.00 Uśmiech losu komedia obyczajowa reż. Gillies MacKinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney 07.45 Aryjska para dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch 09.45 Dziedzic maski komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard 11.20 Na psa urok film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin 13.00 Prosto z zoo do Indii film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans 14.40 Żona mojego partnera komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal 16.15 Kids in America komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin 17.45 Święta Last Minute komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh 19.25 Rekin i Lava film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez 21.00 Polowanie na druhny komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams 22.55 Wiara ojców dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Glenn, Thomas Madell, Michael Arata 00.25 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami dramat psychologiczny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna 02.15 Polowanie na druhny komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams 04.15 Wiara ojców dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Glenn, Thomas Madell, Michael Arata AXN Sci-Fi 10.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 24) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 11.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 4) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 12.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 13.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 18) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 14.00 Herkules (odc. 9) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 15.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 13) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell 16.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 24) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 17.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 4) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 18) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 20.00 Herkules (odc. 9) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 21.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 13) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell 22.00 Martwa strefa (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 23.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 19) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 02.00 Herkules (odc. 10) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 03.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell Fox Life 08.10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 (odc. 10) reality show 09.00 Ally McBeal 2: Znam go na pamięć (odc. 23) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol, Courtney Thorne-Smith 09.55 Providence 3: Powrót do życia (odc. 1) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 10.50 Jordan 4 (odc. 8) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 11.40 Chirurdzy 2: Miniony dzień (odc. 18) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 12.30 Ally McBeal 2: Życie i procesy Ally McBeal (odc. 24) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol, Courtney Thorne-Smith 13.25 Providence 3: Noc Halloween (odc. 2) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 14.20 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 (odc. 10) reality show 15.25 Chirurdzy 2: Karma (odc. 19) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 16.20 Ally McBeal 2: Myjnia samochodowa (odc. 1) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol, Courtney Thorne-Smith 17.10 Las Vegas: Chuligani i łamacze serc (odc. 20) serial kryminalny reż. Steven Depaul, Bryan Spicer, wyk. James Caan, Alec Baldwin, Josh Duhamel, Nikki Cox 18.10 Las Vegas: Kiedy w Vegas gasną światła (odc. 22) serial kryminalny reż. Steven Depaul, Bryan Spicer, wyk. James Caan, Josh Duhamel, Nikki Cox, James Lesure 19.10 Providence 3: Dobry lekarz (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 20.05 Jordan 4: Zabójstwo w kostnicy (odc. 11) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 21.00 Bracia i Siostry: Patriarchat (odc. 1) serial obyczajowy wyk. Dave Annable, Calista Flockhart, Balthazar Getty, Rachel Griffiths 21.55 Bracia i Siostry: Testament (odc. 2) serial obyczajowy wyk. Dave Annable, Calista Flockhart, Balthazar Getty, Rachel Griffiths 22.50 Chirurdzy 2: Plaster na ranę (odc. 20) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 23.50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? (odc. 11) reality show 00.40 Jordan 4: Obcy wśród nas (odc. 10) serial kryminalny reż. Tim Kring, wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Ken Howard, Ravi Kapoor 01.30 Ally McBeal 3: Ukryte marzenia (odc. 2) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol, Courtney Thorne-Smith 02.20 Opowieści miłosne (odc. 6) reality show Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 W przyczajeniu - thriller 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Finanse Niuanse - magazyn 22:25 Surf Patrol - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:10 Zbrodnie namiętności - film erotyczny 03:00 Rybia nocka Canal+ Sport2 16.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Athletic Bilbao - Real Saragossa 18.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Sevilla - Recreativo Huelva 20.00 Boks - Gala w Ostródzie Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 Exposure (odc. 6) 06.30 Poradnik rowerzysty (odc. 6) 07.00 Ex Tube (odc. 13) 09.00 Streetball Extreme: Barcelona (odc. 6) 10.00 Drop in TV (odc. 4) 10.30 Mobile Skate Park Tour (odc. 4) 11.00 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (odc. 12) 11.30 Cactus Garden (odc. 18) 12.00 IFMXF 2007 (odc. 4) 12.30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 9) 13.00 Transrockies MTB 3 (odc. 16) 14.00 Drop in TV (odc. 4) 14.30 Exposure (odc. 6) 15.00 Drop in TV New Zealand (odc. 11) 15.30 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (odc. 12) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 14) 18.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Snow 4 19.00 FIM World Supermoto Championships 2007 (odc. 3) 20.00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 (odc. 14) 21.00 X Games 13 (odc. 2) 22.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 14) 23.00 Ex Tube (odc. 14) 01.00 Poradnik rowerzysty (odc. 6) 01.30 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 14) 02.30 Streetball Extreme: Barcelona (odc. 6) 03.30 Pro Bull Riding 2007 (odc. 14) 04.30 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny (odc. 12) 05.00 Free Ride Revolution (odc. 1) Discovery Civilisation 06.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne serial dokumentalny 07.00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy serial dokumentalny 08.00 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 09.00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes serial dokumentalny 09.55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński serial dokumentalny 10.50 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 11.45 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne serial dokumentalny 12.40 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy serial dokumentalny 13.35 Ślady starożytności: Zagłada w Marsylii serial dokumentalny 14.05 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes serial dokumentalny 16.00 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński serial dokumentalny 17.00 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne serial dokumentalny 19.00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy serial dokumentalny 20.00 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes serial dokumentalny 22.00 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński serial dokumentalny 23.00 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 00.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne serial dokumentalny 01.00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Chińczycy serial dokumentalny 02.00 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 03.00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes serial dokumentalny 03.55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński serial dokumentalny 04.45 Mistrz szpiegów (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 05.35 Ślady starożytności: Zagłada w Marsylii serial dokumentalny Discovery Travel&Living 06.00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Caracas serial dokumentalny 06.25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Leśni ludzie Tsimane serial dokumentalny 06.50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 07.15 Świat Boba: Glasgow serial dokumentalny 07.40 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 08.05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin serial dokumentalny 09.00 Wielkie projekty (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 09.55 Wielka wyprawa - Karaiby: Saint Eustatius i Saba serial dokumentalny 10.20 Na szlaku: Życie Edwarda Lutyensa serial dokumentalny 10.50 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk serial dokumentalny 11.15 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie serial dokumentalny 11.45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Caracas serial dokumentalny 12.10 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Leśni ludzie Tsimane serial dokumentalny 12.40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 13.05 Świat Boba: Glasgow serial dokumentalny 13.35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 14.05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wielkie projekty (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 15.55 Wielka wyprawa - Karaiby: Saint Eustatius i Saba serial dokumentalny 16.20 Na szlaku: Życie Edwarda Lutyensa serial dokumentalny 16.50 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk serial dokumentalny 17.15 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie serial dokumentalny 17.45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Caracas serial dokumentalny 18.10 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem: Leśni ludzie Tsimane serial dokumentalny 18.40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 19.05 Świat Boba: Glasgow serial dokumentalny 19.35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 20.05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin serial dokumentalny 21.00 Wielkie projekty (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 21.55 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania serial dokumentalny 22.45 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia serial dokumentalny 23.10 Przygoda z golfem: Bali serial dokumentalny 23.35 Wielka wyprawa - Karaiby: Saint Barts i Saint Martin serial dokumentalny 00.00 Na szlaku: I.K. Brunel serial dokumentalny 00.30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 11) serial dokumentalny 01.00 Świat Boba: Morskie rejsy serial dokumentalny 01.30 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way serial dokumentalny 02.30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 03.00 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie serial dokumentalny 03.30 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj serial dokumentalny 04.00 Wielka wyprawa - Karaiby: Saint Barts i Saint Martin serial dokumentalny 04.30 Na szlaku: I.K. Brunel serial dokumentalny 05.00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way serial dokumentalny National Geographic Channel 06.00 I co wy na to? (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 06.30 Zwariowana nauka (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 07.00 Legendy pustyni Gobi film przyrodniczy 08.00 Piekielne zwierzęta film przyrodniczy 09.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu serial dokumentalny 10.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 11.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści serial dokumentalny 12.00 Czysta nauka: Zabójcza ziemia serial dokumentalny 13.00 Piekielne zwierzęta film przyrodniczy 14.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu serial dokumentalny 15.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego serial dokumentalny 16.00 Poskramiacze węży: Jadowite żniwa serial przyrodniczy 16.30 W świecie krokodyli: Niechętny wojownik serial przyrodniczy 17.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Inwazja rekinów serial przyrodniczy 18.00 Premiera - I co wy na to? (odc. 9) serial dokumentalny 18.30 Zwariowana nauka (odc. 9) serial dokumentalny 19.00 Diabeł z królestwa zwierząt film przyrodniczy 20.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta serial dokumentalny 21.00 Człowiek wilk film przyrodniczy 22.00 Premiera - Strażnicy przyrody: Polska serial przyrodniczy 23.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan serial dokumentalny 00.00 Człowiek wilk film przyrodniczy 01.00 Królowa hien film przyrodniczy 02.00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta serial dokumentalny 03.00 Człowiek wilk film przyrodniczy 04.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska serial przyrodniczy 05.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan serial dokumentalny Zone Club 06.00 Przewodnik po świecie (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 06.30 Szkoła jogi (odc. 64) magazyn fitness 07.00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (odc. 7) magazyn fitness 07.30 Terapia szokowa: Lucy (odc. 18) magazyn 08.00 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach (odc. 10) program rozrywkowy 08.30 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 19) serial dokumentalny 09.00 Design Challenge (odc. 14) magazyn mody 09.30 Tajemnice ogrodów (odc. 7) magazyn hobbistyczny 10.00 Areszt domowy (odc. 21) magazyn mody 10.30 Areszt domowy (odc. 22) magazyn mody 11.00 Modny świat (odc. 743) magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 Stylowe miejsca: Helvetia Bristol i Charlotte Stree (odc. 23) magazyn turystyczny 12.00 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Rachel Allen (odc. 26) magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Paul Rankin (odc. 27) magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Krótki kurs makijażu magazyn poradnikowy 13.05 Obieżyświat (odc. 52) serial dokumentalny 13.30 Przewodnik po świecie (odc. 13) serial dokumentalny 14.00 E-miłość (odc. 32) magazyn 14.30 Design Challenge (odc. 14) magazyn mody 15.00 Szkoła jogi (odc. 64) magazyn fitness 15.30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (odc. 7) magazyn fitness 16.00 Tajemnice ogrodów (odc. 8) magazyn hobbistyczny 16.30 W pogoni za szczęściem (odc. 36) serial obyczajowy wyk. Claudia Karvan, Samuel Johnson, Deborah Mailman, Abi Tucker 17.30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (odc. 18) poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców 18.30 Szkoła jogi (odc. 64) magazyn fitness 19.00 Kto ubierze Rachel Hunter (odc. 6) reality show 19.30 Kto ubierze Rachel Hunter (odc. 7) reality show 20.00 10 lat mniej (odc. 14) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 24) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Krótki kurs makijażu magazyn poradnikowy 21.05 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 25) serial dokumentalny 21.30 10 lat mniej (odc. 39) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 144) talk-show 23.00 Rozmowy kobiet: Randki (odc. 3) talk-show 23.30 Seks i kanapa (odc. 4) program rozrywkowy 00.00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 44) magazyn poradnikowy 01.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 144) talk-show 02.00 Dziewczyny bez pary (odc. 5) reality show 03.00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 44) magazyn poradnikowy 04.00 Rozmowy kobiet: Randki (odc. 3) talk-show 04.30 Rozmowy kobiet: Bycie matką (odc. 15) talk-show 05.00 Życie pani Pond (odc. 4) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Candy Guard 05.30 Tuckerville (odc. 7) reality show Cartoon Network 06.00 Atomówki serial animowany 06.35 Laboratorium Dextera serial animowany 07.00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster serial animowany 07.25 Ben 10 serial animowany 07.50 Robotboy serial animowany 08.15 Ed, Edd i Eddy serial animowany 08.40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie serial animowany 09.05 Bliźniaki Cramp serial animowany 09.30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster serial animowany 10.00 Tom i Jerry serial animowany 10.30 Zwariowane melodie serial animowany 10.55 Flintstonowie serial animowany 11.20 Scooby-Doo serial animowany 11.45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie serial animowany 12.10 Atomówki serial animowany 12.35 Laboratorium Dextera serial animowany 13.00 Harcerz Lazlo serial animowany 13.25 Johnny Bravo serial animowany 13.50 Ed, Edd i Eddy serial animowany 14.15 Bliźniaki Cramp serial animowany 14.40 Atomówki serial animowany 15.05 Laboratorium Dextera serial animowany 15.30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster serial animowany 15.55 Bernard serial animowany 16.00 Ufolągi serial animowany 16.25 Johnny Test serial animowany 16.50 Wiewiórek serial animowany 17.10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą serial animowany 17.40 Baranek Shaun serial animowany 17.50 Baranek Shaun serial animowany 18.00 Ben 10 serial animowany 18.30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów serial animowany 18.55 Bernard serial animowany 19.00 Młodzi Tytani serial animowany 19.30 Duel Masters serial animowany 20.00 Samuraj Jack serial animowany 20.40 Scooby-Doo serial animowany 21.05 Scooby-Doo serial animowany 21.30 Flintstonowie serial animowany 21.55 Flintstonowie serial animowany 22.20 Tom i Jerry serial animowany 23.10 Zwariowane melodie serial animowany 00.00 Johnny Bravo serial animowany 00.50 Krowa i kurczak serial animowany 01.40 Laboratorium Dextera serial animowany 02.30 Jam Łasica serial animowany 03.00 Krowa i kurczak serial animowany 03.25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy serial animowany 03.50 Zło w potrawce serial animowany 04.05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie serial animowany 04.20 Johnny Bravo serial animowany 04.45 Atomówki serial animowany 05.10 Laboratorium Dextera serial animowany 05.35 Ed, Edd i Eddy serial animowany TV Biznes 07.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 07.40 Studio Biznes - gość 08.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Studio Biznes - gość 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Studio Biznes - gość 09.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.20 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 09.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 09.45 Studio Biznes - gość 10.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 10.10 Eurolinia magazyn 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 10.40 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes 11.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 11.10 Pociąg do biznesu panorama branż 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 11.40 Studio Biznes - gość 12.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 12.10 Sektory, wektory, trendy przegląd światowej gospodarki 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 12.40 Studio Biznes - gość 13.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 13.10 Auto-zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 13.40 Studio Biznes - gość 14.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 14.40 Studio Biznes - gość 14.50 Aktywny weekend 15.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 15.10 Książki i biznes magazyn 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 15.40 Studio Biznes - gość 15.50 Aktywny weekend 16.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 16.10 Indeks siedmiu program publicystyczny 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 16.40 Rynki pracy magazyn 16.50 Aktywny weekend 17.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 17.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 17.45 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 17.50 Aktywny weekend 18.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 18.10 Auto-zwiad magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 18.40 Studio Biznes - gość 18.55 Aktywny weekend 19.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 19.10 W drodze na listę program publicystyczny 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 19.40 Studio Biznes - gość 19.55 Aktywny weekend 20.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 20.10 e-biznes magazyn 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 20.40 Studio Biznes - gość 20.55 Aktywny weekend 21.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 21.21 Sport, pogoda 21.30 Biznes Wydarzenia - rozmowa 21.40 Studio Biznes - gość 22.00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz 22.05 Godzina publicystów 23.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 23.10 Autofocus magazyn fotograficzny 23.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 23.40 Studio Biznes - gość 23.55 Aktywny weekend 00.00 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 00.15 Studio Biznes - gość 00.30 Biznes dzisiaj program informacyjny 00.40 Studio Biznes - gość 01.00 Biznes Wydarzenia magazyn ekonomiczny 01.40 Tele-sprzedaż Superstacja 07.00 Serwis informacyjny 08.00 Serwis informacyjny 09.00 Serwis informacyjny 10.00 Serwis informacyjny 11.00 Serwis informacyjny 12.00 Serwis informacyjny 13.00 Serwis informacyjny 14.00 Serwis informacyjny 15.00 Twój Świat program publicystyczny 15.30 Świat Kobiet magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Dzień Dobry w Domu magazyn poradnikowy 17.00 Raport Super Studia program informacyjny 18.00 Super Studio z... - pół godziny z bohaterem dnia program rozrywkowy 18.30 Raport dnia 19.00 Super Studio - interwencje 19.30 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.00 Serwis informacyjny 20.30 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 Komentarz dnia 21.30 W punkt program ekonomiczny 22.00 Serwis informacyjny 22.30 Krzywe zwierciadło program publicystyczny 23.30 Suma dnia podsumowanie dnia 00.00 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN Gra 08.00 Fabryka gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy 10.00 Telesklep 13.10 Seans filmowy program interaktywny 15.00 Kryminalne zagadki konkurs interaktywny 17.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 19.00 Kasa gra interaktywny teleturniej 23.00 Seans filmowy program interaktywny 00.30 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 01.30 Music Chat program interaktywny 02.55 SerwisMania program interaktywny MTV Two 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.30 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Rock: Top 10 09.00 MTV TWO Rocks 10.00 NME Chart Show 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.30 100% MTV TWO 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.30 100% MTV TWO 13.00 The Rock: Top 10 14.00 MTV TWO Rocks 15.00 Spanking New Music 15.30 100% MTV TWO 16.00 Spanking New Music 16.30 100% MTV TWO 17.00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 The Rock: Top 10 20.00 NME Chart Show 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.30 100% MTV TWO 22.00 Spanking New Music 22.30 Foo Fighters - Making the Video 23.00 The Red Button Chart 00.00 Kaiser Chiefs Takeover 01.00 The Indie Mixtape 02.00 120 Minutes With... 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Latino 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Rnb 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Sound System 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Best Of Code Compil 20.15 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Hip Hop Us 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Our World 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Talking Movies magazyn filmowy 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Click 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 00.45 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Talking Movies magazyn filmowy 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 04.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 Extra Time CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Global Office 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 19.30 Global Office 20.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 TV5 Monde Europe 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 08.05 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Kulinarna wyprawa magazyn 09.00 Ogrody i rozrywki magazyn 09.30 Kroniki z góry magazyn 09.55 Drodzy wrogowie film dokumentalny 10.55 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 A la di stasio magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 124) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Czysta wełna (odc. 13) serial komediowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.05 Zbrodnia (odc. 49) serial kryminalny wyk. Isabel Otero, Didier Cauchy, Jean-François Garreaud, Dominique Guillo 15.00 Zbrodnia (odc. 50) serial kryminalny wyk. Isabel Otero, Didier Cauchy, Jean-François Garreaud, Dominique Guillo 16.05 Serce oceanu (odc. 8) serial obyczajowy 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 17.00 Debata TSR magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.20 Wiadomości ekonomiczne magazyn 18.30 Brygada ogrodników (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 19.20 Brygada ogrodników (odc. 4) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Misiaczek komedia reż. Merzak Allouache, wyk. Gad Elmaleh, Alain Chabat, Roschdy Zem, Claude Brasseur 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Wolne dusze magazyn 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 01.55 TV5 zaprasza magazyn 02.00 Debata TSR magazyn 03.00 Gad Elmaleh, Alain Chabat, Roschdy Zem, Claude Brasseur 04.05 Urbi et Orbi, stosunki międzynarodowe Watykanu (odc. 2-ost.) film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Lazuryt - mlagazyn Fashion TV 06.00 Tygodnie mody 06.30 Hity sezonu 06.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 06.55 F People 07.00 Bielizna 07.30 First Face 07.45 Moda i muzyka 07.55 F People 08.00 Modelki 08.30 Fotografowie mody 08.45 Kolekcje zimowe 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 09.55 F People 10.00 Tendencje w modzie 10.30 Bielizna 10.55 F People 11.00 Stroje plażowe 11.30 Projektanci mody 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Modelki 12.55 F People 13.00 Tygodnie mody 13.30 Moda dookoła świata 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus on 14.30 Przeznaczenie mody 14.55 F People 15.00 Tygodnie mody 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Nagrody Model Awards 16.30 First Face 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 Kolekcje zimowe 17.55 F People 18.00 Projektanci mody 18.30 Fotografowie mody 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Fryzury i makijaże 19.45 First Face 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Stroje plażowe 20.45 Moda i sport 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Fotografowie mody 21.45 Moda i film 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Stroje plażowe 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Tendencje w modzie 23.55 F People 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Party 01.00 Bielizna 01.30 Modelki 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Party 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Moda i muzyka 02.55 F Party 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Party 04.00 Tygodnie mody 04.30 Fotografowie mody 04.55 F Party 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Fotografowie mody 05.55 F Party Cinemax 06:00 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy 08:00 Charing Cross 84 - dramat obyczajowy 09:40 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy 11:00 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy 12:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy 13:25 Która z nas? - film obyczajowy 15:00 Terje Pitbull - komedia 16:25 Siostrzyczki - komedia 17:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy 18:25 4400 - serial SF odc. 30 19:10 4400 - serial SF odc. 31 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Peggy Sue wyszła za m±ż - komedia obyczajowa 22:00 Ogary Broadwayu - komedia 23:25 Tajemna moc - thriller 01:25 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny 04:35 Kl±twa poż±dania - komedia erotyczna Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła ¶wiata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowe beczkowozy - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Cementowe zamieszanie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 635 CSi - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła ¶wiata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowe beczkowozy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z barki na barkę - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 16:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 21:00 Strefa ¶mierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Broń przyszło¶ci: Ochraniacze - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Wy¶cigówki - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Luksus - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 07:50 Dziki ¶wiat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/6 08:25 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga powietrzna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 09:20 Sieć życia: Lemury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 09:50 Sieć życia: Ostronosy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 11/13 10:20 Sieć życia: Lisy polarne - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 10:50 Sieć życia: Tygrys bengalski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13-ost. 11:20 Dziki ¶wiat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 11:50 Sieć życia: Rafy koralowe - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 12:20 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytno¶ci: Narzędzia medyczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 13:15 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w gł±b umysłu - film dokumentalny 14:50 Prawda o 11 wrze¶nia. Wydanie drugie - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: ¦nić, księżyc - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 16:45 Moje podróżowanie: Mattia z Neapolu, Arttu z Finlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: ¦mierciono¶ni posłańcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 18:15 Sieć życia: Krab skrzypek - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 18:45 Historia faszyzmu: Duce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny ¶wiat Twórca i tworzywo: Claude Léveque - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 20:45 Premiera. Historia Wojna koreańska w kolorze - film dokumentalny 22:20 Pojedynek z diabłem - film dokumentalny 23:15 Madryt. 11 marca - film dokumentalny 01:05 Moje podróżowanie: Zhen Zhen z Chin, Alex z Nowego Jorku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 01:35 Legendarne zwierzęta: Delfin i człowiek w kapeluszu - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 02:05 Człowiek i zwierzę: ¦wiński charakter - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Two z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku